


I love you too

by Eliza_whyamIhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Love You, M/M, They’re just so cute I can’t, first “I love you”s, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_whyamIhere/pseuds/Eliza_whyamIhere
Summary: Tooru loved him, but was hesitant to put it into words. Luckily, Koushi understood him.“I love you too”.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	I love you too

Suga was reading a book when the door rung. He smiled, putting down the book. He stood up, brushing the non-existing dust of his clothes and walked over. He opened the door to see a smiling Oikawa. He was wearing a black hoodie slightly tucked into his slim jeans. Seeing Oikawa’s outfit made Suga think he over did his own clothes, which was a white blouse with an oversized sweater that had a small orange at the corner with denim shorts and black leggings. Oikawa blushed a bit at Suga’s appearance. He looked like an angel, perfect in every way. Oikawa dramatically held out his hand. "Shall I have the pleasure of taking you on a magical experience, my dear Sugawara Koushi?"

Suga giggled, amused by Oikawa’s antics. He took Oikawa’s hand. "You most certainly do, my prince Oikawa Tooru." Oikawa lead Suga to his car and once Suga entered, Oikawa handed him a blindfold. "What’s this for?" Suga asked, intrigued. "You’ll see. It’s a surprise." Suga reluctantly put the blindfold on. Oikawa stepped on the gas and drove off.

They arrived twenty minutes later. Oikawa helped Suga to get out of the car, careful as to not hurt him. Oikawa lead him up some stairs, and they walked a few metres. Suga could hear the wind blowing, the slight coldness brush his face. He felt Oikawa’s warm hands lift from his shoulders and untied his blindfold.

What he saw was incredible. They were at a cliff, overlooking a small stream. There were tress surrounding the area, but above them was clear, showing the clear dark sky, starts shining on them. There was a fluffy blanket on the soft grass, candles lit up the ground. Rose petals laid on the blanket, a cute picnic basket laid beside them. The air smelled sweet and floral. It was perfect.

Suga teared up, emotions overwhelming him. Oikawa rubbed his back, comforting him. "Do you like it?" He asked. "I love it... Thank you so much, Tooru...." Suga managed to say through his sniffles. Oikawa pulled Suga’s hand, and they both sat down. Oikawa opened the picnic basket, taking out two fancy looking containers. He gave one to Suga, who was sort of confused. Suga opened it and found a beautifully plated dinner. It was a basic meal, just some fried chicken and butter rice, but the thought of Oikawa cooking something just for him made him so happy. "Y-you cooked this? For me...?" "I practiced all day to get it just right. It took a lot of burnt chicken but I finally got it right."

Suga pulled Oikawa closer, connecting their lips. Oikawa lifted his hand and rested it on Suga’s cheek, pulling him closer. Eventually they pulled away, blushing furiously. "Umm," Oikawa started. "I want to tell you something, uhm, please don’t feel pressured to say it back,, I just-".

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is very old but I liked it so-


End file.
